Kuroro's Living Marionette
by Mitara-Yuki
Summary: AU! In their world, marionettes were like a common household. Kuroro is a leader of a brigade which forbids them to have one. Then he found himself having a marionette in his own house. Kuroro X OC, Kurapika X Leorio, Killua X Shezuku.
1. Chapter 1: The Blue Blood

**+ Kuroro's Living Marionette +**

Summary: Alternate Universe! In their world, marionettes were like a common household. Kuroro is a leader of a brigade which forbids them to have one. Then he found himself having a marionette in his own house. Kuroro X Mitara, Kurapika X Leorio. Yu yu Hakusho X OVER!

Note: This is my fourth fic, I dunno if I'm getting better or what. No beta connections yet, so please bear with me, ayt?

Warning: Alternate Universe! Kuroro is a leader of a brigade here (good side), and some of the characters are really in different roles. However, their characters and attitudes are the same, e.g. Kuroro, Hisouka, Kurapika, Illumi, and all of them. I have some crossovers too. Like Kurama, Yomi, Raizen, Botan, Koenma, and many more from Yu Yu Hakusho. Hope you like it!

* * *

Enjoy!

**+ Kuroro's Living Marionette +**

**+ Chapter 01 +**

**+ The Blue Blood +**

Lorimar City…

Inside a mansion, an 18 year old girl, with a long, shiny, red hair with bright red, round eyes, was in the kitchen. She's peeling an apple when suddenly, somebody talked behind her back.

"What are you doing here, Mitara?"

Mitara looked from behind her in shock. She accidentally cut her finger. "Ouch!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" her brother, Kurama said. He was about to touch Mitara's hand but she pulled her hand back.

"I'm okay, nii-chan." Mitara smiled while hiding her hand at her back.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay. I gotta go to my room." She didn't wait for his answer and quickly fled towards her room.

Kurama left wondering. Then, the knife that cut Mitara's finger caught his attention.

"Mitara's blood is blue?" he uttered in shock when she saw the traces of blood from the knife. "Is she the…" He shook his head involuntarily. Kurama kept the knife, put it in a plastic and brought it with him.

XXXXX

In Mitara's room…

Mitara is wiping the blood in her finger that already dripped in her hand and arm when Illumi, her marionette approached her.

"What are you doing, Lady Mitara?"

"I accidentally cut myself a while ago. I'm wiping my blood. Nii-chan Kurama shouldn't see this."

"Come. You should wash it with water. Come with me."

Mitara didn't answer when Illumi held her hand as they went towards the comfort room.

XXXXX

Qlon Village…In Prof Shalnark's laboratory…

Everyone is busy in their own experiments in Prof Shalnark's laboratory, when Kurama suddenly entered the premises.

"Ohayou, Lord Kurama," greeted Bisuke, Prof Shalnark's marionette.

"Ohayou, Bisuke. Where's Prof Shalnark?"

"He's in his private lab."

"I want to see him. I want him to check on something."

"I'll accompany you, Lord Kurama." Bisuke lead him towards Prof Shalnark's office.

Kurama followed her.

XXXXX

The door opened in Prof Shalnark's private office as Kurama and Bisuke entered.

"Prof Shalnark, Lord Kurama wants to see you."

"Lord Kurama, what can I do for you?" asked Prof Shalnark, glanced for a while at him from his load of experiments.

Bisuke left the room and closed the door. Kurama approached the young Professor with blond hair and green eyes.

"I want you to examine this." He handed a plastic to the Professor.

"A knife?" Prof Shalnark asked in disbelief when he saw what Kurama is handing to him. He accepted it and looked at it.

"There's a blue blood in the knife's edge. Can you examine it?"

"Blue blood? Hmm…" He examined the edge of the knife by getting a sample of a blue liquid from it and put it in a glass then placed it under a microscope.

Kurama sat on the sofa while waiting for the result.

After five minutes…

"It can't be!" Prof Shalnark uttered in shock.

"Why, Prof Shalnark?" Kurama asked unaffected.

"This blood! It can't be!" The professor is still in shock.

"Is there's something in that blood?"

"This is the blood of the Divine Creation! The blood that we are searching for decades! The blood for the Perfect Creation!"

Kurama turned silent. _The blood of the Divine Creation? The legendary creation! How could it be…?_

"Very wonderful search, Lord Kurama! Where did you get this blood?"

"Huh? I just picked it somewhere. I found it stray and when I saw the blue blood, I decided to bring it here for examination."

"Hmmm…Is that so?" Prof Shalnark asked doubted.

Kurama stood up and walked through the door. "Gotta go. I'll go back from where I found it. Maybe I'll find the owner of the knife."

"Yes, My Lord."

Kurama left the room. He went to his car and drove back to his mansion. On his way home, he's deeply drowned in his own thoughts.

_How could it happen? That blood, the blood of the Divine Creation. Mitara's blood. So, Mitara is the Divine Creation? _He shook his head in disbelief. _Impossible! However, Prof Shalnark can't be wrong. All of his findings are 101% sure. Therefore, that blood is really from the Divine Creation._ He sighed heavily. _It can't be._

* * *

Note: What do you think? Does it make sense? =) Please drop some reviews, comments, and reactions, so I know if I'll continue this or what. Flames or whatsoever are accepted. It's my fourth anyways, so I really need advices and tips. =) Some kind hearted beta readers or people help me. =)

Mitara-Yuki


	2. Chapter 2: The Other 4 Emperors

**+ Kuroro's Living Marionette +**

Reminder:

Gyo mapuri: Thanks for the review! I appreciate it a lot! Here's a new chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it! =)

* * *

**+ Kuroro's Living Marionette +**

**+ Chapter 02 +**

**+ The Other Four Emperors +**

Back in Prof. Shalnark's laboratory…

"Are you sure on what you are saying, Prof. Shalnark?" Emperor Raizen uttered for the third time.

The other four Emperors were having a video conference with Prof. Shalnark regarding his latest findings.

"I can't be wrong, Lord Raizen. My findings were 101% sure that it's the blood of the Divine Creation!" Prof. Shalnark strongly stated.

"Hmmm…If that's the case, there is really a Divine Creation," Empress Neon said, the youngest Emperor at the age of 20 years old.

"You're the only one who does not believe about the Divine Creation, Neon," the 25 year old Empress Pakunoda said calmly.

"It's better to have evidence first, Pakunoda," Neon fought back.

"Stop it!" Emperor Yomi said to the other two. "That's not the first thing to do now," he calmly added.

The two Empresses turned silent, while Neon pouting.

"We need to know who the owner of that blood is so we can get the Divine Creation as soon as possible," Yomi said.

"Where did Kurama found that knife?" Raizen asked the Professor.

"He said he found it somewhere, Lord Raizen," Prof. Shalnark answered.

"Found it somewhere?" Pakunoda asked doubted.

"That's right, Lady Pakunoda."

"Hmm, it's impossible that he just found it somewhere, it's a very rare search," Pakunoda stated.

"What do you mean Pakunoda? Kurama keeps secret from the Empire?" Neon defended Kurama's side.

"We're not sure on that, Neon. But it can't be that he just picked up a very important thing somewhere."

"But that's what he said."

"It's better to examine it again, Prof. Shalnark," Yomi interrupted, talking to the Professor. "Examine whose fingerprints were in that knife then report it to us afterwards."

"Yes, Lord Yomi."

"It's better," Raizen agreed.

The four Emperors banished one by one on their screen. Prof. Shalnark started to examine the knife again.

XXXXX

Lorimar City, Kurama's mansion…

Kurama saw his younger sister Mitara watering her plants in their garden with her marionette Illumi.

"Where have you been Nii-chan? You're just here a while ago, right?" Mitara stopped on what she's doing then glanced at her brother, Kurama.

"Uhm, I forgot something in the office, I went back to get it," Kurama reasoned out.

"Is that so…" Mitara put down the water hose on the ground. "I'm waiting for you so we can have lunch together, nii-chan."

"Why didn't you call me? I haven't eaten yet. Come on," he put his arms around Mitara's shoulders.

Mitara smiled sweetly. She told Illumi to finish watering her plants. The marionette nodded and bowed slightly.

"Come on," Kurama lead Mitara towards the dining room inside the mansion.

XXXXX

Qlon Village…

Prof. Shalnark and the four Emperors were having a video conference again at the Professor's laboratory.

"I already finished the examinations," Prof. Shalnark reported.

"Spill it out, Professor," Yomi uttered.

"I found two fingerprints on the knife. One is from Lord Kurama," he paused for a while, "And the other one is from Lady Mitara."

"From Mitara?" Raizen, Pakunoda, and Neon asked in chorus.

"How can you be so sure that the other fingerprint is from Mitara?" Yomi asked.

"I examined it three times, Lord Yomi, and all of the results are the same. The other mark in the knife and Mitara's fingerprints are the same." Prof. Shalnark showed the data of his findings to the four Emperors.

There's a long silence.

"If that's the case, there's a possibility that Mitara is the…" Pakunoda uttered while thinking.

"She is the Divine Creation," Raizen finished.

"Impossible!" Neon exclaimed.

"It's possible," Yomi said calmly.

All of them looked at Yomi's screen.

"Are you saying that those data are enough to say that Mitara is really the Divine Creation?" Pakunoda asked.

"No. However, there are possibilities that Mitara can be the Divine Creation," Yomi said while thinking.

"Do you doubt my researches, Emperors?" Prof. Shalnark asked.

"We don't doubt it, Professor," Yomi answered. "But we still need to search for more information and experiments so we can be sure."

"We can make sure if we will experiment on Mitara herself," Pakunoda suggested.

"It's not as easy as what you think, Pakunoda," Yomi said.

"And why not?" the Empress asked.

"Kurama will not allow it."

"But he can't keep the Divine Creation to himself."

"He will not allow it because Mitara is his sister," Raizen stated.

"We need to talk to Kurama," Neon said.

"It's better," Raizen agreed.

* * *

Note: So, how's that? A real crossover with some of the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Hehehe! Please drop some reviews. Thx!

Mitara-Yuki


End file.
